Hand held impact tools are used by telephone craftspersons for the termination of blade-captured wires into terminal blocks of telephone equipment installations. One particularly useful impact tool which can be used for a variety of blades including Western Electric designation type "66" or type "88" termination blades is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,496 to D. L. Gregson, issued Dec. 30, 1980, currently assigned to the assignee of the present application and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In accordance with the configuration and operation of this patented tool design, one end of an internal bore of the tool handle is arranged to hold either of the "66" or "88" type blades and impart thereto a selectable high or low impact force necessary to drive the blade into the termination block. The other end of the handle's internal bore is provided with a storage pouch having an adjustable spring which permits an individual one of either type of blade to be accepted and releasably retained in the storage pouch. Now, although the patented tool configuration offers improved versatility and compactness with respect to previously proposed insertion tool designs, it's blade storage pouch can accommodate only a single blade, thereby requiring the craftsperson to carry additional blades (of both types) in a separate container or containers, which are not always immediately and easily accessible.